Roronoa Alex
"One has to be one with their sword, If they are not they will never cut anything" ''Words Alex's Sensei said to her while teaching her swordsmenship Introduction Roronoa Alex is a cold women towards people, However that is an act to see how people act towards her. Many run in fear and that makes her sad. However those who don't run from her tend to get a very warm smile and that tends to bring out the best of people. Though Alex doesn't see herself as a bounty hunter in a way she is, Though after she is defeated by Lora D. Storm. Alex comes to see the world in a new light. After that Alex only fought pirates that was messing with innocent people. She believes they have no brain cells.Alex doesn't seem to like marines however the reason is unknown and for the Revolutionary, She doesn't mind them as long as they don't start anything with her. (Though she has been requested to join she has yet to give them an answer.) Appearance Despite being a Roronoa, Alex does not have the famous green hair making many believe she is lying. However she proves then wrong in a hurry. Alex wears blue silver or light purple shirts and green black or brown pants/shorts. She has a earring in each ear like Zoro however they are a bit smaller. Her hair is shoulder length dark brown and her eyes are a dark hazelnut. Alex uses Two swords unlike Zoro's three sword style. One sword she got after her do-jo sensei died. She begged the Sensei's daughter to let her keep his dream alive. The swords name is 失われた日の夜 (Night of lost) it is unknown what it's worth as Alex will not let most touch it let alone get close enough to guess the price. She also has other swords she uses but like Zoro she tends to break other swords easy. Alex is also some what skinny and that leads many to believe she is weak until they battle her. Personality Alex unlike Zoro is more kind natured, She also believes that anyone can change no matter who they once was. Though she does believe that she also believes that sometimes one has to prove they are different before she trusts them allo that much. Alex also can be serious when the time calls for it. Though she doesn't like being serious all the time due to liking to have fun. Though if Alex drinks allot she can become rude or even very playful. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Marksmanship '''If '''character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit ''For further information: Devil Fruit Name (please link to your devil fruit page) Summary, Type, Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Roronoa Zoro Alex has never met Zoro face to face, however ever so often she catches word of what he has been up to and what pirates he dealt with until joining the Straw hat Pirates. After that she keeps his wanted poster with her at all times. Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes "Just because I don't have green hair doesn't mean I don't know my way around a sword. You best get to running before i send you flying. "To someone mocking her about her dark brown hair. "Attacking from behind is a cowards act. True swordsmen fight face to face. Or did you not get that note. "To a swordsmen thug. "If you think you can stand there and lie to me then you have another thing coming." To those she feel is lying to her. Trivia Alex secretly wishes to been born with green hair. Unlike Zoro, Alex is unable to handle huge amounts of alcohol. Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Female Category:Swordsman Category:Caring16